


How It Happens

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Happy Puddles [3]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Aka awkward boner, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cast decides to welcome Tom at the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Happens

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a follow-up to _To your happiness, mate_ -in my mind, it all happens in the same verse, but with several years between them.

The way it happens will stay in the top of ‘most adorable romance reveal’ of Tumblr for years.

 

They’re all back together for the filming of The Avengers, third opus. It’s nice to see everyone again, because their schedules aren’t easy for catch ups, and they all got along fine during the two previous movies. Granted, some friendships were stronger than others (it’s mostly a question of common interests, he supposes.) but still.  
Robert’s the first one back on set, and it feels good to see New York again, even if it’s for work –or, in this case, especially  _because_ it’s for work with awesome friends and actors. As the first arrived, he gets to welcome the others: first Mark, then Scarlett, Chris Evans, the other Chris, and then Jeremy, at last. They throw a party to celebrate their getting together again.

The movie comes along smoothly. They’re welcoming Spiderman in their ranks this time ‘round, and the villain is, as a matter of fact, taken from ‘his’ comic series. Or, well, one of it. There are too many of them for Robert to keep track of it, really. He doesn’t have time. Tobey is nice, and he makes a lot of effort to get along with everyone, but he doesn’t have the luggage of two movies with him, so sometimes Robert worries they tend to leave him out without meaning to… especially when Aussie Boy (yeah, they finally found a way to distinguish the two Chrises) comes on set with a megawatt smile and crinkled eyes and announces:

 

“Tom’s coming in town next week!” He says, flushed with happiness, and Robert exchanges an amused look with Mark and Jeremy: Chris and Tom were always close, and it shows.

“Tom?” Tobey asks. “Like, Tom Hiddleston?”

“The one and only,” Scarlett chuckles at Tobey’s excited flush, and Chris nods enthusiastically.

“When’s he coming in?” Jeremy asks, and Chris bounces on the ball of his feet –later, Robert will think he should have guessed right there and then.

“On Tuesday,” he says, all teeth and nearly-there dimples. “It’s our free day, and he’s not shooting until Thursday, so I’m probably going to pick him up at the airport.”

“How surprising,” Chris Evans retorts, and the group shares a laugh.

 

Well, the group minus Tobey, because he can’t really know, the poor man: all those poor bloggers didn’t even see  _half_  of the bromance between Tom and their Aussie Boy. They kept acting like an old married couple, even when they fought –Robert remembers that time during the filming of Avengers two, where they had an argument about something and they moped each in their corner for two weeks. Tom’s lack of crazyness was a downer for everyone.

But they’re on speaking terms again now so it’s alright, and soon everyone agrees to meet Tom at the airport, so that they can all enjoy their reunion and remember the good times –and indulge Tobey’s inner fanboy, because apparently he loved to see Tom as a mythologic version of Loki last year –and trust Robert when he says the _Edda_  saga has another look to it than the Avengers, and so does their Loki.

 

Anyway, that’s the story of how they all get to the airport.

The actual trip is made with two cars and takes about two hours –thank you, traffic- which Aussie Boy spends texting Tom with the various jokes they come up with, adjusting plans for the day –they booked a table for lunch- and then some other texts that make him giggle to himself like a joke they’re not privy to.

It’s good to see him like this, happy and unrestrained. He’s had a pretty bad period after Elsa requested a divorce, no matter how much he tried to reassure the paparazzi that he was alright, and that their separation was for the best. A divorce, Robert has had occasions to see, is always a painful thing, no matter the circumstances, and Chris’ was no different –especially since he and Tom were barely speaking at the time.

Now though, they’re back in the full swing of things, apparently –have been for nearly a year, even though they barely saw each other all this time.

 

This, Robert thinks, explains why Aussie Boy goes into the airport looking like Christmas came early, complete with a goofy grin and, quote, ‘a surprise I’m sure you’ll love’.

Jeremy makes gagging motions behind Chris’ back, and Chris E mimes shooting their favorite ass-guardian in the head, but Scarlett just chuckles and shakes her head at Tobey’s interrogating stare. The Thing between Aussie Boy and his favorite Englishman isn’t for them to explain. Instead, they follow the blonde to the seats in the waiting area, eyes trained on the gates and pretending not to notice people staring at them –it takes a bit of training, because those people really love them and Robert tends to feel bad about ignoring them, but they have a right to some alone time, too. If they really want autographs, they’ll come anyway.

 

Travelers start pouring out from the gates, and they all keep their eyes fixed on them, falling in that secular game of ‘who will spot the guest first’, but none are as serious about it as Tobey and Chris. Still, it’s Jeremy who spots him first, and Robert raises an arm when the younger man elbows him to point at a curly redhead.

Tom smiles when he sees them, and he waves a hand in response to their greetings, but it’s only when he sees Chris that his smile goes all the way out.

 

 

In his defense, he’ll say that he’s been waiting for this moment almost from the moment he and Tom got together.

Divorcing Elsa was not an easy thing to do –it’s never a walk in the park to hear your wife tell you that if you can’t admit you’re in love with another man you should at least let her go and find someone who loves her. What a punch in the gut that was.

But still, Chris eventually had to admit she was right, and spent the following month moping around, until Elsa –again. Obviously he was right when he said he couldn’t live without her- came to hit him around the eye and kick his sorry ass all the way to London, where he ended up soaking wet on Tom’s doorstep –it’s a very rom-com story, and he’s pretty sure the magazines will love to hear it.

Anyway the point is, Chris has now been working himself up to this moment for roughly a year, and that’ll be his excuse as to why he all but shoves Tobey out of the way as soon as he spots Tom.

 

Oh god, to see that smile, that special smile that has always been  _his_ even long before he realized it, it just feels wonderful, and the five steps it takes him to get to Tom feel way too long already. Still, he gets there eventually: he grabs Tom’s v-neck –the same one he wore on the Tuesday Chris chose to go bang on his door like the blatant idiot he is- and pulls him into a kiss.

It’s kind of messy, and urgent, and a bit awkward, too, because Tom’s sunglasses get in the way, and Chris feels kind of disappointed to find him with a smooth chin, but you can’t exactly go against filming requirement. And besides, any trace of concern disappears from his thoughts as soon as Tom’s arm come to rest at his neck, warm and solid and very much in view of an entire airport. He can vaguely hear giggling and feel cameras flashing, but it doesn’t matter.

Nothing matters, really, compared to this, to kissing the man he loves –the  _man_  he loves, if you’d told him that two years ago!- in public without any trace of embarrassment or hesitation, and to feel Tom smile through it is… it’s perfect.

 

Tom’s grin is practically manic when they separate, and he laughs, a little breathless, showing off that little bit of tongue Chris always want to nip at. He’s red though, almost as red as his hair, and he buries his face in Chris’ neck when the blonde takes his sunglasses off his nose.

Chris goes to push Tom away, because he wants to look at him good and proper now that he’s filled his nostrils with the scent of his cologne, but Tom practically  _giggles_  and shakes his head against Chris’ shoulder.

 

“Not yet,” he says, audibly biting on a laugh, and Chris can feel his ear burn next to his cheek.

“What’s the matter?” Chris asks, concerned.

 

After all, he never talked about this with Tom, the entire thing was a surprise and even though Tom  _told_ him a while ago that he was ready for it, Chris still isn’t sure he hasn’t just ruined everything –oh my God,  _did_  he just ruin everything?

But Tom is still giggling into his throat, and when he presses closer, Chris feels the bulge of his pants against his thight ... a bulge the linen pants Tom’s wearing can’t possibly hide from anyone.

 

“In my defense, I haven’t seen you in nearly six months,” Tom says, “and phone sex really isn’t the same.”

 

The way it happens will stay in the top of ‘most adorable romance reveal’ of Tumblr for years.

 

It will also stay in the top ten of ‘most awkward boners ever’ for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't/won't comment on AO3? Leave feedback [here](http://fanfawrites.tumblr.com/ask) :)


End file.
